


My Beautiful Dyad

by TheBeautifulDyad



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry, Dominion (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Heavy Angst, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Angst, Sad, Threesome - F/M/Other, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulDyad/pseuds/TheBeautifulDyad
Summary: “Your mine…not Dante's Understand?..” Vergil hissed through his teeth.Then she said something that surprised him to the core. “You're bigger than that demon…”Vergil growled, “If only I killed that bastard myself.”“You have….the memory of him.”





	1. My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get started this is my first fanfic I ever posted online. I like to put a spin on things so keep an open mind :)  
> A Dyad is a human who has accepted the possession of an angel and they co exist in the same body. So she is an Angel and human sprite in one. This OC will be the one i use for this universe. I am not really sure where this story is headed but I got a good idea and will be updating it. So without further delay here it is. :)

As Both of their forms swung slightly in a loving embrace of love and attachment Vergil smiled to himself. She always made him smile for he loved her with all of his angelic heart and demonic soul. Feeling her heart beat through her back he couldn’t help but exhale with delight.

“Zaiah…” he breathed in her ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Vergil.” She always enjoyed these simple words from someone so close. In her mind, she always thought she was never good enough to hear them. Then again she never heard them from a human in her life. Zaiah suddenly felt a slight tug at the side of her purple angelic robes. The Dyad looked down to see a hand pulling them upward. The familiar surge of panic and fear took over and she quickly turned to face him.

“Zaiah, what is it? You got tense.”

Purple eyes to the floor she says, “ Nothing. Just not right now.”

“Is it the room? Don’t worry. I could just make this room sound proof if you know what I mean.”

She giggled. “Yes. But I don’t feel like I’m ready.”

“Ready??” Vergil chuckled. “It shouldn’t be a matter of “ready”. It should be natural.” He softly grips her chin and raises it. “Tell me.”

“It's just too soon for me.”

“Too soon!? Zaiah its been months. You're not gonna keep me waiting forever, are you?”

“Of course not..”

Their eyes locked. Her eyes gave away and unnamed feeling for him. An abyss of emotion and struggle.

“Alright…” he said softly.

<><><>

Vergil sat on the old blue couch along side Dante. Fingers pinching the upper bridge of his nose. “She doesn’t trust me, brother.” Vergil then takes another sip of his red wine.

“Soo…you telling me you guys haven’t done it yet?” Dante asked almost surprised.

Vergil sighed, “She’s great with everything else. Happy. Cheerful all the time. Playful. But as soon as I start to show any sexual attraction she freezes.…”

Dante continued to listen as his brother’s voice seem to trail off.

“It's almost like she’s afraid of me….I don’t know what to do. I wish I could shake her sometimes. Convince her that I won’t hurt her…”

“Hmm. Have you at least kissed?”

“Yes. Anything else she flinches. I don’t understand it.”

Dante looked down at the couch then back at Vergil. “Vergil.”

“Yes?”

“Maybe it's time I tell you.”

Vergil look concerned. “Tell me what? Do you know something?”

“It's about how I and Zaiah met.”

Vergil Prepared by taking in the last of his wine and placing the glass on the nightstand. “Tell me, Dante. Tell me everything.”  
________

(Dante began): “I rented a motel room for the night waiting for a prostitute I paid for at the strip club”

Dante sat on an old beat up sofa in a lonely room drinking as usual. The night was hot as hell and the air conditioner didn’t work. The room didn’t even come with a working T.V. It was smashed out and ruined. Also, the place didn’t even look like it been cleaned since its last visit. He could still smell the stench of old liquor in the air.

(Dante to Vergil): “I took another drink until I heard this sound…it was very unusual.”

Grunts. Loud ones too. Didn’t sound like it was from a normal man. They felt very stressed and desperate.

(Dante to Vergil): “I Heard something else.”  
(Vergil): “….What?”

In the distance  
“…………….AHHHHHH!!!……STOP IT!!!!….. GET OF MEEE!!!!……….!”

(Dante to Vergil): “I could barely hear it…but I heard it…  
Dante quickly puts his bottle on the nightstand and yanked his door open. He could defiantly hear the calamity going on. This quickened Dante to speed down the hall following the screams of a young woman.

____

Vergil held a serious expression for he knew what he might hear.  
“For whatever it was I knew I didn’t have much time,” Dante said  
_____

When he approached the sound coming through the room he heroically kicks the door flying across the room. What he saw would scar a human for life.

“What the fuck….” he said to himself.

The demon took the form of a normal man but he sounded like anything but. He was also covered in black, scroll-like tattoos. The woman wrists were tied to the bed post with bob wire that punctured them. The thing had a claw around her throat. Body badly bruised. Covered in fluids. Of what?…Dante could only guess.

(Dante to Vergil): “….The way the demon was handling her…having his way with her. Made me sick to my core. His head turned a full 180 to me.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!!!!!?””

(Dante to Vergil): “ I whipped out my guns…”

“Get off her you sick son of a bitch!!”

The demon screeched feeling the bullet pierce its hide. He kept shooting. The room flashed with gunfire. Everyone could hear the murder Dante was doing. But it wasn’t enough the bastard managed to hurl its self out the motel window. Screaming on the way out.

Frantically he ran to the bedside and proceeded to unto the bob wire. “Just hold on. I got yah.” On queue the heard the police sirens out the window. “FUCK!”

_______________

Vergil had a hard time taking in the news. He was horrified to the bone. He got up and started to pace around as his mind raced.

Dante spoke further “I picked her up in my arms in nothing but a sheet and haul ass back to my trailer.”

Vergil looked back at him.  
“I didn’t give a fuck about the hooker or even calling a cab. I took her and ran for miles behind buildings….alleys…past drug dealers. You name it. Until I made it back to that fucking trailer.”

His brother turned his body around completely. Slowly walking back to the couch. He sat down and held his face in his hands.  
“I know its tough, brother.”  
“Its more than tough…its vile!”  
“We stayed together for a year. She is the reason actually why I quit drinking and fucking around.”  
Vergil looked up into nothing. “Well, that explains why you two are so close…” Maybe it was the wine talking. But he could help but feel a bit envious. Yes, he saved her life but there was so much more from that alone. A whole year together…anything could have happened between now and then. And in the back of his mind, he wondered if his brother ever touched Zaiah. It was defiantly getting late for Vergil.

____________

Vergil could feel the heat in the room. Moans. Pants and shining beads of sweat. The dream was dark only seeing an outline of two bodies. It felt like he was floating in mid air.

“Ohhh….oOooHHA! Yes…do it again!”

Zaiah’s small body was bent over across a wooden table. The faint light that shined made her silver bangles on her biceps sparkle. The thrusts. So deep each one made her gasped for air. The shadow of a man held her small hips in place to the point of drawing blood under his fingernails. The man leaned in. Mouth close to her ear. “Do you like that my little angel?” voice was thick with lust and desire.

“Yes….” Her voice was so hoarsed he could barely hear that reply.

___________

Vergil could feel his cock growing as he gripped the sheets. “Zaiah…” he groaned

___________

The shadow figure slowly reached and grabbed her silver ponytail making her neck jerk back. He spoke again. Now using slow, sharp, thrusts. “Say my name, Angel.”

“Say..”

Thrust

“….My….”

Thrust. Thrust.  
“NAME!!”

Vergil could feel himself almost coming to a climax. Until…

“DAAANTEE!!!!”

Vergil’s blood ran ice cold…..That’s not my name… Why would you say this?

He heard his voice echo in the abyss as he saw the shadows melt away.

“See, Zaiah…” laying on top of her back Dante whispered once more. “Not all demons are bad…”

What the hell is this!!??…..WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!

Vergil’s heart felt frozen. The anger building up inside his soul.

__________

Blood began to stain the blue sheets from his nails digging into his palms. His body thrashing around violently. Trying to wake himself up. Yelling as loud as he could hoping someone would hear.  
\------------------

“Fuck yeah…! I’m getting close my angel.”

\-----------------

Vergil spoke through clenched teeth. “ Don’t do it…bastard…”

__________

Dante’s demon like claws reached up from behind feverishly squeezing her breasts.

____  
The sight of this brother fucking his woman infuriated him to the point of no return. His skin began to fade white. Feeling the cold veins crawl up his torso reaching the face. Ah yes. The familiar feeling of emptiness.

_______  
Vergil watched helplessly locked in his own nightmare as we watched his lover come to climax from another Nephilim. Dante then quickly pulled out his cock and began to roughly stroke lifting his torso over her back to aim. “I’m cumming Zaiah…AHHH!..haaa…” Dante was literally breathless as he spilled his seed all over Zaiah’s lower back. It flashed silver in color along her bronze skin.

________  
The siren of his lover’s voice felt like lightening as he jolted awake. He stumbled out of bed and slammed his body against the wall. Trying to catch his breath his body trembled as it slid down to the floor. He looked down at his now white feet and vein stricken palms.

“FUCK!!” He frantically crawled from the floor to his feet and hastily grabbed his Yamato to create a rift to escape.

To be continued.


	2. Insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry I took so long. I have been really busy with work. Just for the record because of her rape in the last chapter my OC has night terrors and is a completely different person at night. This is also only the first stages of Vergil's and Zaiah's relationship. So it'll get better. I promise ^-^. Without further a due.....and...ACTION!

The two lovers shared a chair. Zaiah cuddled up against Vergil’s chest sitting on his lap. With his arms around her, he held a book open as he read. “Was this the one?” He then pointed to the page with an angel clothed in yellow silk.

“No. That’s Jophiel. The angel of beautiful thoughts. Mine wears Purple.” She looks up at him. “Remember?”

Vergil chuckled. “Yes.”

He then turns through a couple more old pages carelessly. His mind began to wonder to the nightmare he had a couple nights ago and about what he and Dante discussed. Why that dream still crossed his mind he didn’t know. But it has been on his mind ever since.

“Zaiah?”

She looks up at him. “Hmm?”

The Nephilim closed the book and placed it back on the small table beside him.

“What was it like? Staying with my brother I mean?”

She looked at him shocked. “What makes you asks at a time like this?”

“Me and Dante had a talk the other night.”

Vergil saw her expression change to worry. “What did he say?”

“I’m asking you.” Vergil answered.

Zaiah struggled. “It was good. There were defiantly some challenges.”

“Like?”

~~~~~~~~~

“Dante, are you sure you want to do this? Its fine…really.” Zaiah tried to calm an enraged Dante down as they entered the hotel building.

“Yes! I’ve been wanting to talk to this bastard since I rescued you from that demon! I know he knows something!”

“Maybe he just didn’t see it!”

“Bullshit Zaiah! You know that! If I could hear you screaming from several rooms away! Then I know he could see it too! Fuck! Everybody saw it!”  
~~~~~~~  
Vergil recalled the conversation about Zaiah’s rape. The thought of someone defiling his precious jewel will always make his blood boil.

~~~~~~~

Dante marched to the front desk where a now scared receptionist stood. “Where’s that fat fuck? Bobby? I wanna talk to him!”

She spoke with a shaky voice, “He’s not here at this time.”

“I know your lying! That’s fat fuck never goes anywhere!” Dante pointed upward. “Cause there are cameras all over this fuckin joint! So I’m sure he knows I’m here!”

Zaiah turns quickly. Trying her hardest to run, but only to be grabbed by the wrist. “Come on. We have to fix this.” He begins to pull her with him down the hallway leading to the second-floor stairs. Still fighting to get free. She stumbles. “Zaiah Stop!”

“No! let me go! It's over now!”

Dante looked down at her laying at the bottom of the steps crying. He didn’t understand. “Don’t you want to know who did this to you? Cause I do! And I know this fuck knows something.” Dante then helps her up holding her upward by the forearms. Soon they made it to the second floor and to a door labeled:

~~Bobby’s Office.~~

~~~~~~~~~~

“Go on…” Vergil said.

“Dante practically breaks the door knob on the way in.” She made a face of disgust. “The way he looked was awful. A bad comb over and haven’t bathed in weeks. The office was a mess. Nothing but big surveillance screens and old coffee cups littered the room.”

~~~~~~~~~

“YEAH! It's ME YOU FAT FUCK!”

Bobby put his hands up in defense. “Dante! What are you doing in here! I’ve done nothing!”

Dante points behind him. “You see this girl?”

“What about her. I’ve never seen here before in my lif-”

“SHUT UP!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I know you saw everything!”  
“Look, Punk! If a girl wants to hook up with some guy-”

Zaiah Spat, “I was captured! It wasn’t consensual!”

“Why’d you call the cops?…hm?” Dante’s voice became dangerously low. “You knew me….so why the fuck did you call the pigs on me for? HUH?! How much did the fuck he pay you to hold her in this shit hole?! Cause I know your all about money….”

Slamming both fists on the desk he was about to break.

“START FUCKIN TALKIN!!”

The owner now knew what he was in for and the outcome would not be to his liking. By this time Zaiah was in tears.

“Ok! OK! OK!” Bobby took a few quick breaths. He cut his eyes back an fourth between Dante and Zaiah.  
“He goes by the name of Axe. He comes in with a new chick every day. A gasp could be heard behind Dante.

“And? Asshole! So your just letting him fuck up women on the regular?”

“But for her, it was an arrangement.”

“What KIND…of arrangement?”

~~~~~~  
Zaiah lost the will to speak. She blinked a bit.

“What was the arrangement?” Vergil asked

She rubbed her nose looking down.

“Tell me.” He placed a gloved hand on her cheek. “What happened was before and nothing more. Understand?”

She nodded. “Okay.”

~~~~~~~

“If I let him rent out a room for as long as he wanted….he would sell her to me.”

Dante’s face twisted with disdain. It seemed like time stopped after that line. How could a demon sell someone he did not own? Dante mind began to piece this all together.

‘So this incubus is making deals with humans. Almost like a personal business set up. So…if he could use the human female for what he needed her for he could give her back to the male as a partnership. This also means that this demon is capable of higher thought. He’s not just fucking women. He’s planning out his victims. And at the same time picking greedy men….like Bobby….to go along with him.’

Along with that thought something told him to look down. what he saw he wished he hadn’t.

“Pitching a tent, Bobby?”

Bobby could hear the bloodlust in his voice as he Dante quickly stepped behind his chair and pulled his neck in a chock hold. The sounds of gagging were enough to make Zaiah’s stomach turn. Watching the fat one struggle, but was quickly overpowered by the younger man. His face began to turn a light shade of blue. There was a hunger in Dante’s eyes. His gray eyes flashed in a way she never seen.

“Zaiah?” He says. The coldness in his voice sent chills up her spine. Dante was no longer himself, but another entity. Something much darker. “Turn off the cameras for me.” He pointed to the wall beside the big T.V and she quickly ran to turn them off. The screens faded to black.

“Now that we are all alone…what shall….I do to you? You nasty piece of shit.” His voice now trembling on the verge of madness.

“I could…break your neck. But that’ll be too easy. So let's see.”

Dante’s eyes darted around the room looking for a solution. Anything at all. Then his eyes riveted to a shiny silver object on the desk. “Bingo..”

His expression turned to Zaiah knowingly. Bobby still continued to struggle under his vice. “ Hey man! Is it money you want!? I’ll get you money! Anything you want!”

His words fell on deaf ears. Dante held a crazed smile as he continued to look at Zaiah. She was no longer crying. She was no longer afraid. “Honey? Do you see…that? That nice long letter opener? Take it.”

She shock her head slightly.

“This fuck is halfway responsible…for your capture. It's only right if he dies by your hand.”

Her body grew numb to that statement. But he was right.

“I’ll hold him here. I won't let go. I promise.”

She then nods and slowly walks to the desks taking the sharp object in her small hand.

“That’s it.” Dante smiled. A wild glow was in his eyes. A primal like state to them. She now stood over him. The stench from him almost made her gag. And most of all. The fucker still had an erection. The size of it…she didn’t want to imagine it in side her. With Dante’s free hand he tapped his chest. “Right here…the heart.”

Bobby did a few more weak whistles from his mouth. He was obviously out of breath. “The heart…Then twist it slow.”  
~~~~~~~  
Vergil put two and two together after. “You killed him?”

“…and Dante watched.”

Vergil’s eyes wondered the room a bit. Thinking about what he just heard. He knew his brother was aggressive, but this was over the top. Even for him. A long, drawn out kill wasn’t Dante’s style at all. It seemed like this was emotional for him. The pain of a loved one getting hurt. The delight in taking revenge for someone you love. Vergil did a couple of hard blinks.

“Are you ok, darling?”

“Yes…Just tired. I’m going to bed.” he stood up. She giggled. “Really? Its only 10 pm. We still have work to do.”

“That can wait. Come to bed.”

She hesitated, “…You know I have calibrations to make.”

“I’ll have Kat take care of it.”

~~~~~~~~~

Vergil woke up to an empty bed once again to realize that his lover was no longer beside him. The bed was still warm where she laid. “Zaiah…” He sluggishly mumbled. He looked up to see her already at the door. She was still fully clothed. He wasn’t sure if she even slept at all. He could hear her jiggling the knob. Getting up he wore his expensive blue underwear. The jiggling became more frantic as he approached.

“…its locked, dear.” He whispered tipping closer to her until his chest touched her back. “Come back to bed,” he said firmly.

“I have to get out of here.” Zaiah didn’t look back. Just continued to jiggle the knob.

“Angel, there’s nowhere to go.” Vergil embraced her from behind trying to pull her hand off his door knob. The feeling of her resistance began to irritate him. “I said stop this.”

It didn’t feel like she was paying any attention to him. With angered him even more.

‘That…is…IT!’

Like a reflex he pulls away and spins her around and pushes her again the door. Her body made a loud thud up against it. “Hey!” she yelped.

“Enough!”

The dyad now rather stunned by her lover's tone of voice. He never raised his voice. He exhaled to gain his composure.

“Zaiah, I can’t….I can’t go on like this.” he voice shook. “You keep pushing me away.”

“It's not about you.”

“And that’s the problem…it was never about me. But you treat me like a stranger at night.” He leaned in closer. She could feel his breath on her nose. “…and you treat Dante like family.”

She tried to turn away but he tightly grabs her by the chin. “Don’t! Don’t turn away from me! Do you know how this makes me feel? For you to share anything with him, but none with me. He knows you better than I do.”

“What are you saying?”

He ignored the question. “I’m a very patient man. But even I have my limits. If you think this is about us not having sex…then you're wrong. Its about trust. I love you, Angel. I did everything. Everything to make you comfortable. But you still don’t trust me…..”

“Vergil Wait-”

He shook his head. “No. you say you love me but you don’t.”

With a single tear running down his cheek the floodgate of emotions inside he had hide finally surfaced within him. Stammering he continues. “You don’t love me…! You love my Brother! You belong with him!”

Vergil releases his grip and goes to the bathroom.

“Its not like that.”

“Keys are under the fucking pillow! Since you want to leave so bad. Get the hell out!”

“Your overreacting Vergil!

“GET OUT!”

He heard the door slam behind her and immediately regretted everything that occurred. He didn’t even know how it came to this. It just happened.

Silence.  
Sadness.  
And most of all.  
Insecurity.  
His old friends.


	3. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again :). Sorry I took so long things are crazy with traveling lately. Thank you all for sticking with this story and waiting patiently.

If there was any feeling that Vergil could describe. It would be emptiness. Sitting in his favorite large brown chair in his study. Draped with silk blue cloth where he sat. In his right hand a wine glass filled with red wine. He stared blankly ahead of him. He was cloaked in darkness which seemed most appropriate for his feelings at this time. For he didn’t want others to see how much of a wreck he was. He may not have looked it, but on the inside, it took everything he had not to turn to a hollow monster.

‘Last night shouldn’t have happened the way it did.’

Vergil took a sip of wine to that thought. He knew what she been through…but couldn’t help blowing up at her. And in a rage…put his love out like a stray dog or that was the way he would have described it. After months of trying to convince her things would be alright. The bomb finally went off. The worst part of it was…he felt sick about it. Hell. He might as well turned hollow after that emotional display. But he was glad he didn’t.

‘Maybe I should have just left the door unlocked.’

He felt a dull pain to this thought. That pain leads to tightness. Now that he thought about it…maybe locking the door…was not the best idea. But Vergil was tired of waking up alone. Only for her to wait until he went to sleep and disappear. Vergil thought he would never hurt her. But after last night he wasn’t so sure of himself.

‘What can I do…to salvage this?’

By this time Vergil felt hot tears spilling over on his cheeks. How could he get her to trust him now…after last night? If anything, she may be more frightened of being around him than ever before. He may have messed things up completely. Eight months of work could have been lost in a single night.

Kat cautiously walks in the open door. Seeing how dark it was this early in the afternoon she knew something was up. It's never this dark unless its night itself.

“…Vergil? Are you okay?” she said. Wasn’t expecting an answer though.

He took a long sip of his wine before speaking. “Kat…what is it?” his voice cracked at the end.

“We managed to destroy the demon running the Virility plant. It was a succubus. Dante took care of it. Along with all the demons inside.”

She was smart enough not to get too close to him. She could feel something was wrong but was too scared to ask. She didn’t want to meddle.

“Well, that’s one piece of good news. In fact, it’s the best piece of news I’ve heard all day. Where’s Dante?”

“He’s still outside.”

“Have you seen Zaiah?”

Kat hesitated to answer the question. Because she instinctively knew that she was the reason for this display. He may not have known it, but Kat could see his tears. Even in the dark.

“No…I haven’t seen her today.”

That was unusual for her to be missing so late in the day. But he knew it was his fault. Which made him feel even worse. She didn’t even want to be around him. Vergil could feel his skin grow cold, and he knew he was turning.

“Okay, Kat….please leave. Close the door behind you.”

A few seconds passed and the door was closed. And with that, his flesh lost color. White as snow. Blue tributaries plagued his features. Eyes of black. Completely hollow. He felt it too. And this time with no Yamato to escape. He just wanted to be alone. He just wanted to fix this. He just wanted to be forgiven. 

'To say I'm sorry...'

~~~~~  
Kat joined Dante back outside. He decided to sit in the chair beside the graffiti warehouse door.

“So?” Dante asked. “What’s the news? I’m sure he’s jumping for joy right now.” He smirked.

Kat stood in front of him. Her eyes wondered with hesitation.

“What?”

“I wouldn’t say that….”

“What do you mean, Kat?”

Kat leaned in of earshot to Dante. Face close to his cheek. “I think Vergil is upset.”

Dante’s eyebrow raised. “Upset?”

“He’s crying-”

“Crying!?”

He almost shouted it but Kat covered his mouth. She pointed to the gate. “Shhh! The camera!”

She was right. There was a camera just by the gate they drove through. But something else caught Dante’s eye. Something in the corner shimmered. Dante got up from his chair and she followed. “What is it?” she asked

“You don’t see it? It's in the corner?”

When they arrived Dante reached down to pick it up. When he adjusted it in his hands. A cold feeling in the pit of his stomach followed. “This is Zaiah’s bracelet,” he said

Kat looked around the boxes and found something more disturbing. She got on her knees to pick up purple cloth. “Dante.” she looked up at him.

He looked down at it. Eyes widened with alarm. “That’s Her clothes!” He grabbed them from Kat and proceeded to inspect them. Her robe was torn in different places. He couldn’t tell what caused the fabric to rip. Kat saw him go into a trance like a state. “Dante…?”

He didn’t blink…

~~~Dante’s Flashback~~~

“Zaiah. You can’t keep wrapping yourself in these sheets! I won't let you!”

Dante kneeled down in front of her as she cried with the bloodstained sheets from the hotel covering her body. She shook her head frantically as he tried to talk her down.

“I’m not gonna hurt you. Please..” He reached to grab the sheets but she pulled them closer which made her cries louder. “…Their filthy…there’s no telling what’s on them. It could be anything.”

Dante observed them. Blood…possibly excrement and of course the bastard's cum stains were splattered all over the fucking thing. He couldn’t stand to see her in them any longer. He wished he burned them the night they got home. But she held them like her life depended on them. He just couldn’t force himself to take them away from her. At this point, she was completely frantic. She knew she didn’t have anything else to wear and he would have to see her naked.

He slowly reached again. This time with both hands and gently grabs a different section of the sheet. He could feel her tense up from this simple motion.

“You think I haven’t seen a woman naked before? I’ve seen plenty.”

She stopped crying for a bit.

“In fact, I was on my way to see a hooker…before I rescued you.” Dante didn’t feel too good admitting this. In fact, he was rather sorry he had. This made him feel like a worthless piece of shit inside. But instead of her making a face she became very silent. He wasn’t sure if this was a good thing, but he kept explaining. “What I could have done was ignore those screams…”

Zaiah now completely stopped crying and was all ears to him. Their eyes locked. He liked the way her eyes lit up when she listened to him. It was unique coming from women these days. Especially, in her position. All the other women seemed to only want him for his dick.

“…but I didn’t.”

With that Zaiah loosened her grip and Dante slowly pulled them away until they were all in a big wad in his arms. She shivered a bit covering her breast with her arms. She didn’t bother covering up her bottom. He quickly stood up.

“Okay…I’m gonna burn these. There’s a small shower right next to you. Okay?”

She nodded

~~~Flashback over~~~

“Dante..?”

The Nephilim continued to look at the torn robes he held in his hands and only felt one thing…rage.

~~~~

The double doors shut behind Dante as he trodden to the multiple server screens. Tapping his fingers on the keys he immediately got to work.

“What are you doing?” Kat asked

“Zaiah left.” he tapped a bit more. “I need to see what time and how.” he tapped a few more keys until he found his answer.

His eyes locked on the screen as Zaiah ran down the brick corridor past old chairs and cardboard boxes. Taking a right she slams her body into the brick wall. She seems surprised that it wouldn’t open.

He tapped to camera two showing her body colliding into the garage door as well before crawling under it. He switches to camera three showing her pulling off her robes and throwing them on the ground before expanding her wings and taking off.

Time…2:30..am

He turns off the monitor….

Kat holds her elbow placing her knuckles to her lips. Dante spoke, “…That didn’t look good to you did it?”

“No. Not at all. She seemed…”

“Scared?”

“Yeah….but what could she be running from?”

“I got a pretty good idea…”

“Hey. We got more important things to worry about. If they are having relationship problems. We should let them handle it.”

He turns his body to her. “What are you talking about? I thought you cared about her?”

“I do,” Kat said sternly. “But to me. You seem to care a little too much. Let it go.”

Dante instantly regretted asking Kat. He folded his arms turning back on the computer. “Lay off it, Kat.”

Yes. He was aware that he and Kat have been going steadying for a few months. So it was only natural that Kat would think his feelings were a little out of line.

“…..We have a history together.”

“No shit.”

He paused a minute, “It's not what you think…I don’t need this shit right now, Kat! Ok! This is serious. The last thing we need is Mundus finding out that she and another Nephilim exists. Because he’s already hot on our ass. Vergil probably doesn’t know she’s gone. This could undo The Order if she’s spotted.”

~~~~~~  
Vergil Wasn’t hollow any longer. He finally got a hold on himself after hours of sulking and decided that it was finally time to admit he was wrong and try to salvage the situation. He got up from his chair and combed his hair back with his gloved hand while walking to the door.

When he opened it he was taken aback to see his brother there. Standing there with a somber expression. Not saying a word. His face said it all. Vergil looked down seeing Zaiah’s robes clutched in Dante’s fist.


	4. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, gang! I decided to go ahead and write this one early. cause I didn't want to waste two weeks like I did last time. As you can see the story is coming to a close with only one more chapter to go. I hoped you all are really enjoying where the story in going. Because I sure am. lol. Without further a due here is chapter 4 :).

Dante paced back and forth trying to get his emotions in check as Vergil looked at the computer screen in his study. It was defiantly not a good sight to see his lover slamming into a brick was and garage door on the way out. And he knew it was all his fault. He couldn’t hide it any longer. Especially, now that Dante knows everything.

“Brother just let me-” Vergil was cut off.

“How bad was it?” Dante didn’t sound like himself. Trying to hide his already seething anger. Restrained.

“I fucked up…” Vergil admitted.

“That’s what it looks like to me. What was she running from?”

Vergil slowly shut his computer. Trying to find the right words to say. But there weren’t any right words. He would have to say them as is.

He took his clasped hands away from his lips. “We had an argument.”

This statement made him stop in his tracks and marched to Vergil’s desk. He slammed his hands down.

“That looks like more than a fuckin argument! What happened, Vergil? I want the truth! She looked like she was scared shitless! No nobody runs like that from a damn argument!”

Dante covered his face with this hand and turns around. “…fuckin Christ…” He floats away from the desk slightly.

“I got tired of her leaving me every night… I admit I got frustrated. She’s tough to reason with at night. It's like she’s a different person.”

“No shit. She slept on the floor for at least three months before she started sleeping in the bed.”

Vergil made a face “….What?”

Dante turned around.

Vergil spoke as if he had lost his breath. “….You mean she slept with you…?”

“She had to. It was the only bed in the fucking trailer. I couldn’t watch her sleep on the floor anymore. As much as she wanted to.”

Vergil felt like one of his spiritual swords pierced his heart. “Why didn’t you tell me that?”  
“You never asked.”

“I never asked? You could have told me something!”

Dante shouted

“Well, I didn’t fuckin think you were gonna be this bad and have her running out of the fuckin order like she was running from that demon that raped her!!!”

This silenced Vergil.

He paced again this time. This time breathing heavily. Trying to get control of himself. But he knew his sanity was slipping away. “That’s what I felt brother!” his voice gave way to the presence of tears. Vergil just sat there and watched the damn break. It was clear that his twin felt more about this than he’d ever had. He experienced more. So he felt more.

Dante pointed to him with his back turned to the desk. “You…promised me, brother. We had a deal…”

“I know…”

“…You would keep her safe….You would keep her safe If I…”

“I know. And there’s still time to fix this.” Vergil got up from this chair.

“I’m gonna go find her,” Dante said pacing toward the door but was pulled back my a hand on the shoulder. “Wait, brother!”

Dante quickly turned around and smacks his gloved hand away. “DON’T FUCKIN TOUCH ME!”

“Brother wait!”

“Fuck you! Because of you, this happened!”

Dante tries to make it to the door again but is stopped in the same way. Anger builds up inside as he whirled around. This times pushing Vergil with both hands to the chest. Vergil goes flying into the brown loveseat, legs up.

Now Vergil was getting pissed. He slowly got up. “Do that again…” his voice was laced with rage. He unbuttoned his jacket. Letting it fall on the loveseat.

“Where’s your Yamato?”  
“I don’t need it.”

Vergil threw a punch from the right but Dante quickly blocked it. But that didn’t stop him from coming from the left and landing one right on Dante’s cheek. This caused him to stumble but not fall. Quickly gaining his footing he punched Vergil in the stomach causing him to hunch forward as he punches him in the nose. This caused Vergil to collide with a vase against the bookshelf. Breaking it.

“Had enough, brother?”

“Not enough as your about to have.” Vergil breathed.

Dante held his arms out, “What are you gonna do?!”

~~~~~  
Kat heard the commotion and opened the door. “What was that?” She looked around and saw the broken vase on the floor. “What the hell is going on?!”

“Kat stay back!” Dante held his hand out. This caused Vergil to laugh out loud.

“What’s so funny, Vergil?”

“You brother.” he stood up brushing off his shirt. He smirked, “Looks like “I’M” going to find Zaiah.”

“NO! You fucked this up. Now I going to fix this…The deal is off, Vergil.”

Vergil looks in Kats direction. “Is it?”

Dante looked back at her.

Kat held and expression “What is he talking about, Dante?”

Vergil then puts his jacket back on. Taking his time redoing the buttons. “You should stay with Kat. I’ll find her. It would be easier for me to get by. Mundus only knows one Nephilim exists.”

He waltzed by them both. He already knew he won this one with a smile on his face as he walks out his study door.

~~~~~

It's been hours and the sun was getting low. He knew it was pointless to try to look for her on the ground, but it wasn't like he could fly himself. Vergil pulled his car into the cemetery where Zaiah was buried when she was human. Hoping that he would find her there. She would always come here to think about her past life. He parked and decided to walk about the grave stones. This was defiantly a place his body would never go. Being Nephilim has its perks after all. But there is a sense of sadness here for him. Because the body of his love still lies, rotting away to nature. Vergil holds his Yamato in front of him in thought as he walked. This place held a certain type of beauty for him. He liked how the white willow branches swayed in the wind. Sadness crept up on him as he approached her grave. And that’s when he saw it. He bends down to pick up a white feather.

“She’s been here.” Vergil thought aloud. “Now where could you be?”

He then takes out her bracelet from his pocket. It was held together by a safety pin.

~~Vergil’s Flashback~~

Zaiah looked through Vergil’s desk drawers one after the other. Vergil walked into his study and was intrigued to find out why.

“Baby, what are you looking for?”

“Do you have a safety pin? I broke my bracelet.”

“How did you break it?”

“Oh, its nothing. Dante was trying to swing me up in the air and my bracelet ended up snapping off. He’s really beating himself up about it. I told him it was ok. I just need a safety pin.”

“I think I have some in this drawer.” Vergil went to the nightstand with the vase on it and pulled out one.

“Thanks.”

He helped her put it back on. Fettling around until he heard a popping sound.

“There you go.”

“Thanks, baby. I would have some. But I left the hold box back at the trailer.”

~~~~~~~~

He blinked in realization. Maybe she sent back there or at least near the carnival. It was worth a try. She could be anywhere by now.

~~~~~~

Vergil pulled up to Dante’s old trailer. It was banged up and completely deserted. He wouldn’t know why she would be here. But it was worth a shot.

He pushed the old door open. Everything was where they left it. Nothing was taken which surprised him. He made his way to the bed where he picked up an old, black Combichrist tank top. It must have been Dante’s. It is his favorite band after all.

No leads…

With that Vergil decided to sit in his car. She hasn’t been to the trailer at all. Well, it was worth a shot. Even though there was nothing here. He hated looking without a plan. But she didn’t leave one for him to go by.

Figures. Heh.

Then he had another thought. A hunch rather. And this one could actually be the key to finding Zaiah. With that, he cranked up the car and proceeded to back out.


	5. Reciprocity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! It really warms my heart to see this story now hit 100 views. For my first story, I am really happy and shocked at the same time. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story as much as I have written it. :) please enjoy the last chapter and don't be afraid to leave a comment about what you think. Thank you all.

Vergil pulled up to his old childhood home.

Paradise

He parked his car just before the steps and turned off the vehicle. To his dismay. It was already nightfall. But he knew it would come to this. With that, he sat back in his seat a while and took a few slow, deep breaths. Closing his eyes. He already knew what he was going to do when he found her. If things didn’t work out. It would be evitable. With that thought, he clasped his hands together in his lap.

“What would I say…Besides I’m sorry?”

He thought aloud. In his mind, he rehearsed what he was going to say. Hoping that she would forgive him the easy way. He was hoping for the easy way. But with it being nighttime he had to prepare himself mentally if it wasn’t. He took one final breath as he fixed his fedora in the mirror. Then he got out of the car and headed toward the door. As he paced up the curved step his eyes landed on something that made his heart skip a beat.

Another feather.

Now he knew she was here. Vergil felt butterflies as he pushed open the mansion door. The mansion was old and deserted with a few broken windows to boot. Nothing new. He looked around the hallway and some of his father’s painting were either gone or destroyed somehow. These paintings were defiantly worth a lot of money to humans.

‘Humans value frivolous things. You would think with a short lifespan. They would value so much more.’

Soon he made it to the large living room. And the first thing that grabbed his attention was the large painting of his mother and father in a deep kiss. This picture was perfect for the situation that he was in. It reminded him of how he longed for Zaiah to be this way with him. It also deepened his emotions for her as he could imagine them doing the same thing. As that thought passed through his mind he says.

“Father…I understand why you sacrificed everything…I would do the same thing for her if I most.”

That stirred up more motivation to find her. He would check every door he could find and he knew them all.

~~~~~~

By the time he checked every one of the doors on the second floor it was midnight. No sign of her yet. But he wouldn’t give up for there was more doors to explore. This lead to the third floor. It would be logical to take the highest floor. For she could fly and wouldn’t have to walk. It made sense to him.

~~~~~~

After checking every door almost. There was still no sign of her. Frustration was building up inside Vergil.

“Come on Zaiah…Do you not want to be around me just that much?”

On Queue, at the end of the hall, he saw it. A cracked door. All the other ones were closed. But this one has been opened. He crept a little closer to it. Leaning in to see if he heard anything. It was very faint. But he heard something.

Quietly he pushed the door open to a large mattress. The room wasn’t as bad as some he had been in. But he could tell it wasn’t in normal shape. There were papers scattered on the floor and some of the red wallpaper was torn. But he found what he was looking for. The room was well lit by the full moon in the window. It shined on her as Vergil now stood beside the bed. Wide eyed. He marveled at what he saw. His lover's body was covered in beautiful crystals embed into her bronze skin.

Rubies…

Sapphires…

Emeralds…

Over her heart was a clear crystal.

No wonder why the Archangel Zadkiel gave her sacred robes in his colors to wear. This woman is worth millions, if not billions, of earthly dollars. Vergil knew that humans would pay a high price to pry the stones from her body.

Sickening.

She slept peacefully. Not a kick or a stir. Vergil regretted having to wake her up from her slumber. But it wasn’t safe here. Even if it was deserted.

“Zaiah..” he called to her softly. She stirred a bit. “Zaiah, wake up. It's me, Vergil.” she gave a stretch. Weakly opening up her eyes. She blinked a bit to get a good look then she saw him. Zaiah’s heart quickened as she used her wings to propel herself out of the bed slamming herself against the window. At this rate, Vergil could see she had an impressive wingspan of at least thirty feet.

“Amazing!” Vergil was so in enthralled with what he saw his lover possessed. It almost brought a tear to the Nephilim’s eye.

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” She asked. Paranoid.

“I tracked you down. I saw the footage. Why did you run out of The Order? You knew Mundus was out there waiting for an opportunity.”

“I had nowhere to go!”

“You could of went anywhere in that building but out!”

“Like you care!” she turned around to the window. “You’re the one who told me to get the hell out!”

That made him cringe to her his hurtful words thrown in his face. “I guess I deserved that.” he paced closer to her. “Zaiah, I’m sorry….”

“You grabbed me.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I got frustrated at all this. I’ve been trying to get you to see that I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Well, you did. You didn’t have to grab me…you didn’t have to throw me out like I was some cheap whore.”

Vergil blinked. He really fucked up. More than he would like to realize. She was more defensive than he imagined. She folded her arms like she was trying to hide from his gaze.

Vergil secretly squeezed his Yamato tighter.

“Just leave me alone, Vergil.”

Just….

Leave….

Me alone….

……….Vergil……..

Whatever conscience he had left. Broke along with this sanity.

He tilted his head low. Fedora covering his eyes.

“So I guess that's how you feel?”

She faced him. Arms still folded.

“I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this.” His voice seemed to morph into something darker. Unrestrained…unchained. “But then again…I was.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about us….this situation…” He unsheathed his Yamato. “…and what has to be done.”

“VERGIL!”

With one swift motion, he stabs his Yamato into the floor. His body covered in a blue hue as his Doppelganger pried itself from his back and stood beside him. Zaiah couldn’t process what she saw. It did a soft smile her way. It looked just like him.

“What the hell is going on!?” she screeched. “What is that?!”

“I’ll explain later,” he said as he took off his coat and threw it on a random chair. He began to step her way as she backed up into a corner. Her wings cramped to her back. Vergil then wrapped an arm around her waist and proceeded to pry her from the corner as she beat his chest with her fist. The look of madness on the Nephilim’s face sent a chill down her spine as he turns her around and made her stand in front of his Ganger. His arm around her waist so she couldn’t escape.

The Ganger’s fingers looped around her spaghetti straps and proceeded to gently pull then down her arms. His eyes softened to the sight of her perky C-cup breast. Vergil instantly groped her right breast. But realized he still had his glove on. He then pulls it off with his teeth and spits it on the floor. He continued as the Ganger pulled her black tight jumpsuit all the way to the floor.

“Mmm…so soft. Better than I imagined.” Vergil then does the same to the other glove until both of his hands were on her tits. Zaiah closed her eyes to the pressure applied to them. She jumped as he played with the now erect nipples a bit. “They feel amazing.” He looks down at his angel. She is still not relaxed as she should be. He still could feel her shiver in his grip.

Vergil looks down at his Ganger at her feet. “Do what you were trained for.”

The Ganger propped itself on its knees. Now face level with the angel’s pussy. With this fingers, he gently drags them along her inner thighs.

“Uhhn…”

Hearing that small sound of pleasure almost tipped him over the edge. Now Vergil was unfastening his pants impatiently. They dropped to the floor and he kicked them away. Now his erection was finally free.

The Ganger did a steady blow on her clit. With his blue finger, he rubbed. Round and round in a circle. He felt her clit nudge slightly against his finger. And he knew she was enjoying his efforts. Zaiah moaned involuntarily now feeling his finger rub her swollen clit in just the right spot. She no longer seemed fearful of them both. This is what Vergil was wanting all along.

“Does it feel good, baby”

“Uh huh. Ahh….AH!”

The sensation of the Ganger planting kisses on her clit set her body ablaze.

“It’s going to feel even better soon enough.” Vergil gripped his own cock and gave it a few strokes to his lovers moaning. In a husky voice, he asks.

“….Trust me?”

Zaiah looked back at him with desire in her purple orbs. “…Yes.”

“Give me your hand.”

He did as she was told and he places her palm at the base of his cock. She could feel the heat radiate off of it. The thickness of his girth was astonishing from just the base.

“Keep looking at me, Angel. That’s it.”

Soon the Ganger did a thick…slow lap on her pussy all the way to the tip of his tongue. This caused her to let out a shout. Looking into Vergil’s eyes.

“Yes, Zaiah….accept this…”

His Ganger’s blue devil tongue was now on a full assault on her cunt. Licking. Sucking. Kissing. His pointy black fingernails spread her pussy lips open and teased her entrance.

“AHH! AHH! OH GOD! YEAAH!”

“I’ve been waiting for you Zaiah….I’ve waited so long.”

Slowly Vergil slides her hand up his cock 2 inches.

“I hated it when you left me alone. When you left me to sleep in Dante's Bed.”

Another 2 inches.

“I so badly wanted to come in there and show you how bad I hated it…”

2 inches more.

“I won't give a damn what Dante thought.”

2 inches more.

Zaiah was starting to feel the veins in his throbbing manhood.

“I fell in love with you…the moment I first saw you coming in with Dante. You clung to him. Because you were afraid of me. I was jealous. I hated him because of what he meant to you ”

2 more…

The Dyad blushed a lovely shade of purple as she felt herself getting close. “Oh god, Vergil…I’m about too…”

He slides her palm up the last 2 inches. Vergil’s cock was a staggering 10 inches long. He then gripped it with this hand and aimed the tip at her entrance. She was already wet. As expected. Steadily he pushed only two inches in. Thrusting himself back and forth hitting her G-spot with the tip of his dick. He groaned. Breathing heavily. Her pussy felt glorious. Almost unreal. It made him think back to all the other human women he fucked years ago. And nothing compared to the suction and tightness of his angel’s pussy.

“Yes, Angel. Cum for me“ He breathed “….Cum for your demon lover.”

That line sent her over the edge as she came all over the Ganger’s lips. He looked up at her and smiled. He knew his job was done. He stood up and planted a cum drenched kiss on her lips.

To Vergil’s delight, she responded by tonguing the Ganger. And the Ganger did the same, deepening the kiss. But he knew he had to stop so he pulled away and disappeared.

~~~~~  
Now Vergil laid on top of her. Bodies covered in white silk. Both locked in a passionate kiss. Now it was time for him to feel the full extent of her walls.

Vergil whispered, “Are you ready?”

She nodded.

Vergil aimed himself at her opening and pushed the first 2 inches again. He knew this would be easy from before. But he still watched her expression for any discomfort. For he knew there would be some from past experiences. Slowly he pushed another 2 inside her. He bit his lip. Enjoying the tight, hot, wetness of her.

“…Mine…” Vergil said. Causing Zaiah to giggle.

She nuzzled his neck planting kisses on his collar bone. This made him go even deeper.

7 inches…

“HNNnn!”

The sound of pain alerted Vergil. He knew this would happen. That she would find difficulty soon.

“…It hurts..”

“I know…and as much as it pains me to hurt you. You must take all of me Zaiah. Every last inch.”

“What if I can’t?”

“You will…” (thrust) “….you must.”

Zaiah yelped as he quickened the pace shoving the rest of himself inside. She felt a sharp pain spear her body. Vergil then reached past her with his left arm to hold on to the bedpost.

“Vergil, no! It hurts! It…Please! Please! Stop! Stop it!!”

“I can’t! You must take all of this!” He roared. “You are an entity. As am I. You will heal!”

Her screams flooded the room and after a while, he wasn’t sure if they were of pleasure or pain. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Showing a good sign of her coming close to climax. Vergil then looked down in between them both and saw small smeared droplets of blood on the sheets.

The mixture of pleasure and pain was now driving her to the brink of insanity as she no longer sounded like herself. She held a look of lust in her eyes.

“Your mine…not Dante's Understand?..” Vergil hissed through his teeth.

Then she said something that surprised him to the core. “You're bigger than that demon…”

Vergil growled, “If only I killed that bastard myself.”

“You have….the memory of him.”

“Oh God, baby!!”

Vergil couldn’t hold back anymore as he deepened his thrust watching her lavender eyes glow with excitement. Then he felt it. Finally felt it. The tightness in his loins. The arching of his back and the burning in his legs.

“Zaiah!..I’m cumming! I love you, angel! I love you!”

Zaiah screamed at the feeling of Vergil’s cum inside her. That hot liquid that signified their bond. He clasped. Both breathing heavy. Covered in sweat. She blinked slowly.

Vergil then pulled himself out and proceeded to cuddle her in his arms. He looked down at her.

“Will you trust me now?”

She looked up at him. Flushed. Weak. Vulnerable.

“Always…”

Vergil never felt more like a man….more like a god…then he did with her.

END


End file.
